


Angsty Errortic

by Faleep



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, I'm Sorry, M/M, This Is Sad, ansgty, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faleep/pseuds/Faleep
Summary: Look, i’m sorry. It’s…. It’s not you. It’s me.





	Angsty Errortic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GallifreyanPal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanPal/gifts).



> For Galli, cause they love this ship, and I do too.

“Look, i’m sorry. It’s…. It’s not you. It’s me.”

“Lust, what? What is this about?”

“Error. I’m sorry. I, I can’t do this anymore. I’m sorry. I’m breaking up with you.”

Error stood in the living room of the multiverse house, shocked into silence, as he watched the retreating form of his boyfriend Lust leave the room. His frazzled and glitched mind raced to try to catch up and understand what had just transpired. He had come into the living room to find Lust and maybe get some cuddles on the couch. Instead he had found Lust, but he had never gotten the cuddles; what he had gotten instead was Lust giving him the infamous line of, “we need to talk.”

Then, apparently, Lust broke up with him.

Error couldn’t process it. What had he done? No, it couldn’t be him, Lust even said that. But Error couldn’t help but to feel as if it was still, in some way, his fault. He knew he wasn’t the best being around, considering his who gig of destroying universes and collecting human souls and shit. He knew that there were better people out there that Lust could fall in love with. But yet Lust chose him. Even after Error told him that it was a bad idea. Lust still stuck around.

Maybe now Lust has realized just how horrible Error really is. _Yes, that’s why he broke up with me._ Error reasoned, _he realized just how much of a monster I am. Maybe now, without me, he’ll be happy. Not that he wasn’t happy around me, but now he’ll be happier. I hope._

Error didn’t realize he was crying until Blue came into the room, “Error, are you crying?”

Error fled the room, not even nothing to answer Blue, bringing his hands up to cover his face trying to hide the tears and sobs that escaped. He ignored the look of the other Sanses he passed on the way to his room, slamming his door shut behind him when he got there. Error leaned against the door, sliding down it as he broke down into gross sobs. He didn’t understand why this hurt so much, he didn’t think he had gotten that close to Lust. But, somehow, he realized that he had come to love the dork.

The one person who had successfully wormed their way into Error’s corrupted heart. The one person who had gotten through Error’s outer shell. The one person who had seen Error’s true self. The one person Error truly felt safe and loved around.

And now that person was gone.

There was a void in Error. One that was somehow colder and larger than the endless expanse that separates the multiverse. One that was more desolate than the true void. One that could only be filled by one person; the same person who had created the void. The person who had left and was never going to come back.

Error was scarce in the multiverse house for the next few weeks. So was Lust, much to everyone’s confusion. They had gotten used to see the pair together all the time, completely inseparable. They had gotten used to hearing the pair joking or ranting or just plain talking loudly. But now the house was almost silent. Everything felt wrong, without Error and Lust around.

But slowly things changed, the other adapted. Lust came back, everyone just wrote it off as a bad heat. Error stayed away, his heart, his soul hurt every time he looked at Lust. He still came around occasionally, when the loneliness got to be too much, but he always left at the first sign of Lust. Slowly though, he adapted. The void in his heart didn’t felt as cold. He could look at Lust and not feel a stabbing pain in his chest. He could hear of Lust’s adventures and not feel the urge to cry. Life went on.

Life went on.

Life went on.

Error should have known.

Lust could never stay single for long.

Error should have known.

He should have known.

He should have expected this.

He should have never held onto the hope that Lust would come back.

Error stared at the scene on the couch, silent tears running down his face. Lust and Red were oblivious to him, too busy making out to even bother look his way. Error stood there, tears streaming down his face, before letting out a sob.

That got Lust and Red to separate. They looked around, before realizing Error was there. Red’s face was flushed his namesake. Lust was staring at Error. Error was just standing, sobbing. It felt like his soul was shattering, like his very world was crumbling apart, like he was about to dissolve into dust at any second.

It was all his fault, truthfully. He should have never held onto the hope that Lust would come back. He should have never believed that Lust truly loved him. Nobody loved him. That was the truth, and he should have never believed otherwise. He should have never let Lust get close. He should have never let Lust see the truth. This was all his fault. He drove Lust away, he held onto the hope that Lust would come back, he lied to himself. This was all his fault. All his fault.

Error turned, and ran down the hallway, tears streaming down his face and sobs escaping his throat. He heard Lust call out to him, but he just kept on going. Just kept on running, into a portal and out of the house. He didn’t even care which universe he went to, he just kept on running.

Back in the house, Lust had vaulted over the couch and gave chase, “Error! Wait! It’s not what you think!” He called out, reaching out for Error. His hand brushed Error’s hood, just mere moments before the other disappeared into a portal. Lust was too slow to follow.

Lust stood in the hallway, “Error!” He called out, taking off, running around the house, “Come back! It’s not what you think! Error!” Lust searched every room in a vain hope that Error was somewhere in the house. Lust even went as far as to search some of the other universes, calling out the entire time.

_But nobody came._

Lust returned to the multiverse house, tears streaming down his face. He had fucked up, fucked up bad, and he knew it. He collapsed into a heap in front of the door that led to Error’s room, “Error! If you’re in there please come out!” Lust weakly called, resting his body against Error’s door. “Please, come out. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry Error, I made a mistake. I’m sorry.”

_But nobody came._

“I’m sorry, I should have never left.”

_But nobody came_

“I’m sorry, forgiven me.”

_But nobody came_

“I’m sorry Error, you deserve better than me.”

_But nobody came_

“I’m sorry”

_But nobody came._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is horrible, I literally had an idea and ran with it. ;-;


End file.
